Prisoner
by KimmiUchiha
Summary: I can't even say "I love you"...."I miss you" Paper airplanes are good letters. SASUSAKU Oneshot, maybe sequel.


_I got the inspiration and BAM! I got this Enjoy!_

**Discalimer: Nope**

---------------

Prisoner

---------------

_**One day, some place, one of the prisoners**_

The paper airplane hit the ground on the other side of the fence. A girl with pink hair to the length of her waist, picked up the airplane with her petite nimble fingers. A smile claimed her lips, her mysterious jade green eyes sparkled, she turned and walked away in her white sundress and sunhat,flowing in the wind.

_**Fall in love with her out of the fence**_

Sasuke let himself fall back onto the dirt. That girl, that girl that always came, always came with a letter or to receive a letter. For him or from him. That girl he didn't know. His blooming flower.

_**Sad, feel so sad**_

But she'll never love someone like him....

_**Deprived of freedom, I'm persecuted**_

He's a prisoner put in prisoner of his bad deeds or whatever they say to keep him locked up and there.

_**Between you and Dirty me**_

She's his only friend and he's worthless. Not deserving of her even to look at him, in his torn navy blue shirt and dirt covered white ripped pants.

_**There is a difference(gap), there is a difference**_

_**I wrote a letter and fold a paper airplane**_

She was back the next day as he through his airplane over the fence.

_**As we cross over the wall of the two**_

Shoring through the air to her.

_**Go fly Go fly**_

Fly dreams...

_**Ah I also can become a free**_

My freedom because of them.

_**One day**_

I'll wait for that day...

_**It's a lie **_

But its a lie, it will never come.

_**I know that**_

I know it. Its certain.

_**If you stay by my side, even lie**_

Just lie to me, say I'll be free one day. Just lie.

_**I think really be all**_

And I'll believe it.

_**Please came over here and talk to me**_

Talk to me, tell me in words spoken...not written.

_**But never will convey this feeling**_

My feeling will drift. Help me.

_**Nevertheless I look at you**_

Her pretty, honest face. I look at her, hold her face in my eyes.

_**For tomorrow, small my happiness**_

My happiness, for tomorrow.

_**Some day some month, every day since then**_

Everyday we'll send one. Everyday since I first met her, since I first saw you, since I first read her paper airplane.

_**Your paper airplane is my**_

My treasure...

_**Pleasure(joy), pleasure(joy)**_

My joy in my emotionless face, my emotionless body, my emotionless subconscious.

_**But you suddenly told to me**_

'_**I'm going away so**_

_**Bye bye, Bye bye'**_

_**Ah painfully, been alive today**_

How painfully I have stayed alive since that day.

_**I've never cried so much**_

I cried. I cried so much...so much for the longest time. I've never cried.

_**If you stay by my side, such bad destiny**_

She will never be by my side. I have no destiny, I have a painful destiny, a bad destiny.

_**I think I can change the smile**_

I can try to smile...

_**I met you who don't know the name**_

I don't even know her name.

_**I felt I won(shine) the future**_

I almost felt the shine or a good future because of her.

_**I can't call you. I can't follow you.**_

I can't tell you 'I love you'. I can't follow her anywhere she goes.

_**I can't go out, I can not.**_

I can't go from this place.

_**Finally came to my turn**_

My time has come.

_**Your gone, now**_

But she's gone.

_**I do not regret the world**_

I don't regret it. My mind does not regret it.

'_**Why...?' my heart shouted**_

But my heart does...

_**I want to live a bit longer**_

I want to live longer, to see her.

_**Now I have no hard feelings **_

I have no hard feelings towards her...

_**I just...finally–**_

But I finally found–

_**I want to see you, I miss you **_

I want to see her, let me see her. I miss her.

_**The days spent with you, did not return**_

Those day I spent with her, they did not return.

_**Many sweet memories passed before my eyes**_

The memories passed before me. The sweet memories I cherish.

_**You gave to me one by one**_

Memories she gave to me. One by one, day by day.

_**That is the food for mind in my life**_

The food of my mind, for my life.

_**The weed's swirling darkness**_

_**A beautiful flower blooming nearby**_

A flower is blooming. In the darkness a flower is blooming, a flower of her. The flower for her.

_**It's a different world to live**_

A diffrent, a difficult world to live in.

_**But I desperately tried to reach her**_

I tried to reach her. I want to reach for her.

_**Please God...if this is the last time**_

God...If these are my last moments...

_**Make me talk to her**_

Let me talk to her.

_**Small and closed dark room **_

In that small, dark, closed room.

_**Sad that voice rings**_

My voice is so sad.

_**Breast and Breath, will be painful**_

My breathing painful in my chest...

_**At least, I want to know(ask)**_

_**Your name**_

Please tell me. I want to know...I want to know her name. Tell me it please.

'_Sakura...'_

_--------------------------------------_

**Review Please!**

_Idk if I should have a sequel. I have a good Idea for it....Please tell me. I hope you liked this song/poem oneshot. And just to let you know...the words in bold are lyrics to a song called Prisoner. The regular writing is Sasuke talking. (sort of)_

_~KimmiUchiha_


End file.
